1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable hinge and more particularly to an adjustable hinge that is adjustable in the horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different adjustable hinges have been used to adjust doors relative to the frames in which the doors are mounted. This allows the doors to be level and fit well within the frame. These adjustable hinges may be of a standard variety or a snap-in variety. Adjustable hinges are often more complex and are of greater difficulty to install than non-adjustable hinges. In addition, the adjustable hinges are often time-consuming and somewhat difficult to adjust in manipulating the adjustment mechanisms.
One example of such an adjustable hinge is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/786,608 entitled “Hinge Device”. In FIG. 24 there is shown an adjustment means 184 that consists of a first screw body 184′ which can be screwed into or out of a door frame 182 for abutment with the rear side of a hinge flap 181 and a fixing screw 184″. While this is an advantageous design for an adjustable door hinge, it does utilize two parts for the adjustment.
The present invention addresses the designs of the prior art and provides for a simpler design wherein the adjustment screw is captured in one of the leaves of the hinge.